Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy
|type = Single |album = 6th Otakebi Album |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = November 11, 2009 November 18, 2009 (Single V) November 22, 2009 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 14:08 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Seishun Bus Guide / Rival 20th single (2009) |Next = Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! 22nd single (2010) }} Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy (私の未来のだんな様／流星ボーイ, My Future Husband / Meteor Boy) is Berryz Koubou's 21st single and second double-A side. The single was released on November 11, 2009 in regular, limited A, limited B, and limited C editions. Limited editions A and B came with bonus DVDs, while the limited edition C came with an Inazuma Eleven trading card. Limited editions A and B as well as the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card that could be used to win a ticket to one of the single's launch events when entered in the lottery. The Ryuusei Boy Single V was released on November 18, 2009 and sold a total of 2,697 copies. The single reached #5 on the Oricon charts and charted for nine weeks, selling 36,756 copies. Tracklist CD #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama #Ryuusei Boy #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Instrumental) #Ryuusei Boy (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Ryuusei Boy (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Ryuusei Boy (MV) #Ryuusei Boy (Close-up Ver.) #Making of Event V (Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Event V (Ryuusei Boy) #Ryuusei Boy (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Ryuusei Boy (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Ryuusei Boy (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Ryuusei Boy (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Ryuusei Boy (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Ryuusei Boy (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Ryuusei Boy (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki *Dance Choreographer: Lucky Ikeda ;Ryuusei Boy *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: DANCE☆MAN *Guitar and Manipulator: JUMP MAN *Drums: HYU HYU *Rhodes Piano: WATA-BOO *Bass: YOGA FIRE! *Chorus: DANCE☆MAN and Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: Lucky Ikeda TV Performances Ryuusei Boy *2010.01.01 Anison Plus Concert Performances ;Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitai!!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ - Hello! Project (as part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fest!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ ;Ryuusei Boy *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitai!!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (Part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Matsuri - ANGERME *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER - Juice=Juice, Kobushi Factory Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 36,756 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 2,697 Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou's second Double A-side. *"Ryuusei Boy" was used as the ending theme song for the Nintendo DS game Inazuma Eleven 2 Kyoui no Shinryakusha Fire, and as the third ending theme song of the anime Inazuma Eleven *The music video and dance shot version for Watashi no mirai no Danna-sama are featured in Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ④. *This was their second single to have 2 Event V, first being Seishun Bus Guide / Rival *This is their longest charting single (9 weeks) the record was previously held by Dschinghis Khan (8 weeks) *The music video for Ryuusei Boy is one of 14 music videos for an A-side that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama, Ryuusei Boy es:Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2009 Singles Category:2009 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2009 Single Vs Category:2009 Event Vs Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Inazuma Eleven Themes Category:Theme Songs Category:Longest Charting Single